


Ninjas in a Tree

by Girl_Wonder1



Category: Barney & Friends, Naruto
Genre: Humor, Just Add Ninjas, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_Wonder1/pseuds/Girl_Wonder1
Summary: A parody for "I love you, you love me" with ninjas





	Ninjas in a Tree

I love you, you love me  
There's a Ninja in a tree  
With a sharingan and a chidori  
Oh my god he has your spleen.


End file.
